Cinco pasos para NO manipularPor:Pansy Parkinson
by Mariangel-black
Summary: Pansy sabe que ella NO está "Manipulando" nada, ella sólo "echa la mano" a un amigo cuando este se encuentra víctima de sensaciones que no lo dejan pensar bien... tan simple como eso. Pansy: No es tan dificil de entender ¿o si?


Los blablabla de la autora se encuentran al final*

**Título: *-.-* Cinco pasos para NO manipular. Por: Pansy Parkinson *-.-***

**Autora: Mariangel-black (mariangel18)**

**Idioma: Español.**

**Summari: Pansy sabe que ella NO está "Manipulando" nada, ella sólo "echa la mano" a un amigo cuando este se encuentra víctima de sensaciones que no lo dejan pensar bien... tan simple como eso. No es tan dificil de entender ¿o sí?**

**Aclaraciones: Aunque no es propiamente SLASH, por que no está directamente la relación HarryxDraco, sí se encuentra implícito en la historia. Así que advertidos. **

**Ahm! ya saben que los derechos de los respectivos personajes pertenecen a nada más y nada menos que a J.K... así que practicamente solo busco divertirme con esto... de todos modos ¿quién me pagaría?**

**1-Porque…"Buscar la forma de hacer cumplir los propósitos", NO podría llamarse de ninguna forma "chantaje". ¿O si?**

-No sé que es más estúpido, si tu propuesta o que en verdad pensaras que la aceptaría.

-¡Vamos Draco! verás que te diviertes.

-Oh claro… Qué más quisiera yo que estar la tarde con un estúpido desconocido al cual no podré verle la cara de estúpido. Gracias, pero no Pansy.

-No porque se llame _cita a ciegas_ significa que no podrás verlo es solo un modo de llamar el tener una cita con un desconocido.

-Oh… Cada vez me sorprendes más Pansy, ¿De verdad crees que te voy a decir que si? Pensé que me conocías ¡por Merlin!

-Está bien Draco, no quería hacerlo pero me has obligado… ven conmigo o…

-Uhh… una amenaza… ¿O qué?

-O no querrás que tu madre se entere de lo que su lindo e "inocente" Dragón guarda bajo su cama ¿o si?

-Tuve que haber imaginado que ya habías entrado a mi habitación a husmear.

-No es mi culpa que no hayas guardado bien tus cosas…

-¿Guardado bien? ¡Joder! Si mínimo se tenían que hacer tres contra hechizos para poder dar con él.

-Deberías haberte dedicado más Drakin. Si en verdad no querías que otra Slytherin lo encontrara.

-Eres una víbora.

-Gracias cariño. Te espero a las 5.

-Ahm… y Pansy, vuelve a llamarme Drakin y olvídate de tu lengua.

**2- Sin duda… "ayudarle" NO es "meterse donde no se le llama" **

**-Piel: **morena. (Los morenos son sexys)

**-Ojos: **verdes. (Color Slytherin claro)

**-Cabello: **Negro –post orgasmo- (definitivamente sexy)

**Personalidad: **Rebelde. (dispuesto a TODO por supuesto)

**Sexo: **(mmm…) Salvaje…

-En "**sexo**" quiere decir si lo prefieres "hombre" o "mujer" Draco, no "CÓMO lo prefieres"

-Tsk… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es solo que estaba tratando de hacer más interesante esta tontería!

-Si, Por supuesto Draco, ¿Podrías llenar el cuestionario un poco más rápido? tengo que entregarlo ¿sabes?

-Iría más "rápido" si NO estuvieras respirándome en la oreja.

-Sólo me cercioro de que estés contestando lo que se _debe_ Draco…

-Pues NO necesito tu ayuda Parkinson.

-Si, si como quieras…

-…..

-Ehm… Draco…

-¿Uhm?

-No creo que sea buena idea que en **"Preferencias" **coloques: "Que esté tan bueno como para atarle a la cama"

-…..

**3-"Preguntarle" claro que NO significa "Meterle ideas en la cabeza"**

-Aún no puedo creer que me haya tocado tener una cita con el estúpido de San Potter. ¡Me aburrí a muerte!

-Si, por supuesto. Se notaba que estabas aburridísimo querido.

-¿Cómo es posible que de todas las putas personas en el mundo mágico me tuvo que haber tocado el mismísimo cara-rajada-Potter?

-Si, lo mismo me pregunto y es que las características que colocaste en el cuestionario son totalmente opuestas a él.

-¡Exacto! Además… ¿Qué diablos hacía Potter en aquel lugar de citas? Sabía que iba a caer en la desesperación pero… ¡¿Un lugar de citas?

-Draco... ¿Pasaron dos horas juntos y no hablaron de eso?

-¿Hablar con Potter? ¿Crees que hablaría con Potter?

-No, bueno… me imaginé que habían_ hablado_ cuando comenzaron a besarse como desesperados en el salón.

-¡Ah! Eso solo fue porque el inútil de Potter quería "demostrarme" la razón por la que MUCHOS morirían por haber estado en "MI" lugar en aquella cita.

-Ah… ¿Y te lo demostró?

-¿Bromeas? Fue sumamente repugnante, No lo volvería a repetir ni aunque hubiese sido el último Gay en aquel salón.

-Mmm… No querrás decir… ¿Ni aunque fuera el último Gay en el mundo mágico?

-…..

-¿No lo harías ni aunque fuera el último Gay en el mundo mágico o si?

-…..

-¿Draco?

-Deja que lo estoy pensando.

**4-Claro que "Sonsacarle la verdad" NO es "engañar"**

-¿Por qué no acabas con esta estupidez de "estar evitándole en el Ministerio" y lo invitas a salir?

-¿Invitar? ¿A quién?

-A Potter por supuesto.

-¡Ja! En primer lugar ¿Quién dice que lo estoy evitando? Yo NO lo estoy evitando…

-Y te lanzaste al ascensor hoy cuando viste que él se acercaba solo porque creíste que sino lo tomabas en ese preciso momento el lugar explotaría ¿verdad?

-¡No quería perder el ascensor! ¡Tenía prisa!

-Ya…

-Y en segundo lugar: ¿Con qué te golpeaste la cabeza para siquiera insinuar que quiero invitar a salir a Potter?

-Ah… pues no lo sé ¿Será acaso la colección de periódicos de "El Profeta" que guardas en tu habitación con cada imagen que aparece de Potter?

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste entrar de nuevo a mi habitación si les dije a los elfos domésticos que no te dejaran entrar?

-No me dejaron, pero tu me acabas de comprobar que es cierto.

-….

-¿Draco?

-Te odio.

-Yo también te quiero cariño.

**5-Y definitivamente "echar una mano" a un amigo NO quiere decir que lo haya "Manipulado", ¡Por supuesto que NO!**

-¿Y entonces… como van las cosas con Potter?

-Bien, ¿Sabes? Pasó algo interesante anoche.

-Sí, me imagino que sus noches son INTERESANTES.

-Me refiero a que me dijo que tu y Granger llevan trabajando juntas en el departamento de leyes desde hace más de cinco meses.

-…..

-¿Algo que quieras decirme Parkinson?

-…..

-¿Pansy?

-¿Sabías que los deseos sexuales reprimidos evitan que la mayoría de las personas piensen con claridad por lo que es la obligación de los demás "echar una mano" a ciertas situaciones?

-Espero que esa mirada que me estás dirigiendo no signifique que te estás refiriendo a mí Parkinson.

-¿Ves? Ya estás pensando con algo más de claridad.

-¡Pansy!

***-.-*^.^*-.-*^.^*-.-***

-Creo que me siento algo culpable por haber "controlado" de esta manera la vida de Draco y Harry.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no los controlamos en absoluto…? Ellos solo necesitaban un empujón.

-Si… pero aún así…

-Granger, tú sabías que esas obsesiones que tenía Potter con los rubios no eran simples gustos normales, y yo sabía que el hecho de que Draco se muriera por cada moreno de lentes ojos verdes que se encontrara era mucho menos que normal. Claro que ellos no contaban con que nosotras comenzaríamos a trabajar juntas en el mismo departamento… y que por pura suerte de un Dios divino nos volviéramos amigas.

-Mmm… supongo que no.

-Ah… estos Gryffindors ¿Cuándo van a entender que un poco de "manipulación" no hace mal a nadie?

-¿No era "echar una mano"?

-Creo que hay esperanzas para ti, mi joven aprendiz.

_.-*Finite*-._

***Los "blablabla" de la autora* ^^**

**Holaa! pues muchisimas gracias por entrar a leer esta, ¡MI PRIMERA historia DRARRY! wiii! y también la primera que escribo a este estilo, es decir... ya saben, solo diálogos. Estoy pensando en sacar otra en un futuro, pero no sep, tal vez lo haga, Gracias por pasarse por aca, espero se hayan divertido tanto como yo me diverti escribiéndolo. ^^**

**Por cierto, si se quedaron así O_O por que Pansy y Hermione son amigas, pues... no me vean como loca, pero es que siempre me he preguntado como serían ellas teniendo una amistad, dos chicas tan astutas uniéndose para un solo fin, creo que daría miedo, por algo JK decidió que esas dos nunca cruzacen palabras. jeje. ;)**

**Besitos! **

***Un adieu***


End file.
